User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Hellborn Krieg + PT1 = death. Nah kidding
In a previous post about Krieg i wrote how using hellborn skills in PT1 resulted in immediate death. Well i was wrong. Death comes to those who mess with the PSYCHOEXPRESSCALLEDKRIEG. specially when he is HOT. because his ass is on fire. If i remember correctly we were having a discussion about which tree one should focus on krieg during PT1 and most said bloodlust or mania. i voted for bloodlust to play safe and the admin, Andy Clark spoke my mind when he said "dying will become a habit". Yah thats true. But what if you go down hellborn during PT1? One of the foremost issue with Krieg is definitely no health regen. Only Elemental Empathy & RTB allows health regen but those either involve elemental guns or below 33% health gate. None of those are available until the very end of PT1. So this idea ticked in my mind: Lets start a new PT of Krieg and go full on hellborn. Lets find out how many times i die. Oh, and no moxxi's weapon please. I was sure, it'll be hell. Challenge 1: MidgeMong I hate this thing. I died. Not because i was acting as a dick but was trying to be a hero and wanted to kill it before the midgets spawn. Well challenge failed. On the second try i missed the mark by 2 sec. Shit. Challenge 2: Flynt Talk about a guy who loves lighting himself on fire. As fire element was no go. Had to fall back on my explosive shotgun and did quick work on him. Challenge 3: Scorch MOTHER OF ALL FIRE SPIDERANTS. Must have mistakenly hit one of his puppies. Challenge failed. but never the less, he was quick. Challenge 3: 4 assassins Kill the 4 assassins with the designated weapons? Sure sir. Boss Run? Challenge accepted Jackhole. Krieg loves when his ass is on fire. I was doubtful if i'll be able to make it under 10min but not only did i succeed but equipped with sniper, pistol and shotgun (bandit e-tech) succeeded the individual challenge too. Was the best 10min of my life. Hell YA. Challenge 4: Madame Von Bartlesby Best way to impress Madame? Give her a gift. A GOD-LIATH :p Challenge 5: Wilhelm Died -_- ran out of rocket ammo. succeed. Use corrosive cloud grenades to take him out without hurting his surveyors. NEXT. Challenge 6: Gluttonous thresher Krieg: DID YOU KNOW your attacks becomes useless near the bridge? Thresher: F**K Challenge 7: endless robots numerous FFYL. multiple beacons destroyed. no death. i think it is called success. Challenge 7: Sinkhole DEAD before it can move its ass. yah it got an ass too just invisible. Challenge 8: Smash head DEAD but challenge failed. who cares. bloody asshole shoots rockets. Challenge 9: Bloodwing Damn bustard glitched. health bar stuck at 1%. had to re-run the whole arena. no death. Live together Die together challenge failed. Challenge 10: Blue This was going to be a challenge in itself. Thankfully in normal mode the crystals break easily. Challenge 11: Opportunity I won't take name. You got a whole freaking city trying to kill you. Take that for an example. Yah, made an example of the city. Challenge 12: BK3R Or more like path to BNK3R. died once during fight with bunker. my mistake. was too low on health and there was no enemy in the vicinity to get 2nd wind. But the second time it did felt the power of Tediore reload. Challenge 13: Sawtooth Cauldron If Opportunity is for Hyperion. Sawtooth is for bandits. And you got way too many of them. Not a problem for the guy with Handsome Jack's mask. No death reported but 99% time my health bar was showing the "!" mark and shield was a complete goner. It was exciting. To run around with death on every side. Challenge 14: Saturn He died fast Challenge 15: Hero's Pass here you go. another place full of hyperion thrash. Died once as brick (the idiot) killed the last loader when i was in FFYL. add to that i ran out of SMG ammo else a plasma caster throw was all it needed. Challenge 16: Jack 5 sec kill. Challenge 17: Warrior 5 min kill. no chest shots. TOTAL deaths: less than 10. even Sal dies more. Krieg way. Category:Blog posts